Matcha dan Pisau
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Selepas kekalahan Vargoba, Kaizo diskors karena tetap menjalankan misi walau laporan kejiwaannya menyatakan ia tidak layak lagi menjadi agen. Sementara itu, Fang merasa kecewa karena Boboiboy yang selalu mendapatkan apresiasi Kaizo. For Kaizo's birthday. Canon setting. Family drama, ff ringan tanpa plot berat.


**Summary** : Selepas kekalahan Vargoba, Kaizo diskors karena tetap menjalankan misi walau laporan kejiwaannya menyatakan ia tidak layak lagi menjadi agen. Sementara itu, Fang merasa kecewa karena Boboiboy yang selalu mendapatkan apresiasi Kaizo. For Kaizo's birthday. Canon setting. Family drama, ff ringan tanpa plot berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya ambil dari sini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Markas Tempur-A

 **Waktu** \- 01.06 dinihari waktu setempat

Kaizo menatap angkasa dari tingkap besar berkaca jernih tersebut.

Suasana di markas Tempur-A ini telah senyap, semua anggota telah tidur. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga malam saja yang terbangun dan berkeliling di markas. Kaizo tak mengenal konsep tidur beberapa jam sehari, ia terbiasa jarang tidur.

Dari tingkap itu Kaizo melihat sebuah bintang dingin. Badan bintang itu tampak separuh tertutup tirai bayang.

Kaizo beranjak dari tingkap itu, ia bukan orang yang senang melamun. Karena jika ia terlalu lama bermain dengan alam pikirannya, ia akan bertemu dengan hantu-hantu masa lampau yang telah rapat-rapat ia segel. Karenanya Kaizo lebih suka bila ia sibuk sekali, hantu-hantu itu tidak akan berlabuh di benaknya. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk bertemu mereka dan meminta maaf.

Mengunci semua hantu itu pada kamar mentalnya dan tuli pada teriakan mereka adalah hal yang mudah. Ia fasih mengabaikan keberadaan mereka. Ketidakpedulian adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Psikiaternya berkata akan berbahaya bila ia menekan isu masa lalunya terlalu dalam tapi Kaizo tidak peduli. Menemui psikiater itu hanya karena Kaizo mengikuti prosedur kesehatan psikis dan jasmani sesuai standar operasional TAPOPS.

Hari itu adalah dua minggu setelah Vargoba dikalahkan dan Kaizo telah menjalankan uji kelayakan psikis hari sebelumnya. Laksamana Tarung dan Koko Ci memanggil Kaizo ke ruangannya. Mereka semua ada di ruangan kontrol milik Tempur-A.

"Kami telah menerima laporan psikismu," mulai Laksamana Tarung. "Psikiatermu menulis jika kau tidak disarankan menjalankan misi lagi," ucap pria tinggi berloreng tersebut. Di sebelahnya, Koko Ci asyik membolak-balik salinan laporan psikologis Kaizo.

"Adalah keputusan Anda jika ingin mengikuti sarannya atau tidak," jawab Kaizo, netral. Laksamana Tarung mengerutkan alis.

"Laporanmu menyatakan kau menekan trauma masa lalu dan kecenderunganmu melakukan kekerasan lebih tinggi dari agen lainnya. Kutipan di sini juga mengatakan kau memiliki masalah kepercayaan yang cukup parah."

"Sifat tidak percaya itu disarankan untuk agen lapangan seperti saya, semua ada di buku manual," tukas Kaizo dengan nada santun pada atasannya tapi agak sarkatis. Laksamana Tarung agak tersulut mendengarnya.

"Kau adalah agen dan mengikuti standar operasional prosedur seperti tes kejiwaan adalah wajib. Semua ada di buku manual," balas sang laksamana. "Psikiatermu juga memperingatkan mengenai masalah amarah. Itu bisa mengancam misi."

"Selama bertahun-tahun saya tidak pernah gagal menjalankan misi. Dan selama bertahun-tahun pula para psikiater itu memperingatkan hal yang sama," ujar Kaizo dengan tenang. "Saya tidak akan hilang kendali pada saat misi."

Komandan Koko Ci melempar pandangan kearah Laksamana Tarung. Sang laksamana mengerutkan keningnya.

Memang benar. Di antara semua agen dan mata-mata TAPOPS yang tersebar di banyak cabang pada sekian galaksi―jumlah total anggota TAPOPS mencapai puluhan ribu agen―Kaizo adalah satu-satunya agen yang tingkat keberhasilan misi 100%. Saat tidak menjalankan misi, Kaizo pasti diminta menjadi mentor di beberapa cabang Stasiun TAPOPS.

Namun meski brilian, Kaizo kurang menyukai prosedur kelayakan psikis yang wajib diikuti semua agen setiap 6 bulan sekali. Pada dasarnya memang Kaizo tidak senang duduk manis dan membicarakan masa lalunya pada orang asing atau mengikuti tes-tes aneh. Psikiaternya menyimpulkan bahwa Kaizo tidak stabil dan sangat berbahaya, namun ia tidak merasa demikian. Kepala Kaizo senantiasa dingin di situasi genting dan meski marah ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Sebelum Laksamana Tarung datang, Koko Ci selalu memberikan Kaizo misi karena Koko Ci sadar TAPOPS sangat perlu agen sekompeten Kaizo. Karenanya selama ini meski melanggar standar operasional, Kaizo tetap diberangkatkan misi. Komandan Koko Ci memang sering melakukan pengecualian khusus―selain pada Kaizo, Koko Ci juga meluluskan Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya menjadi agen TAPOPS tanpa ujian ketangguhan.

Sayangnya ketika Laksamana Tarung mengambil alih TAPOPS, ia langsung tahu Kaizo menjalankan misi penyamaran di koloni perompak Vargoba tanpa izin dari divisi kelayakan psikis. Namun karena misi koloni perompak Vargoba itu hampir selesai dan sangat sensitif, maka terpaksa misi itu diteruskan. Segera setelah kekacauan perang dengan armada Vargoba dan mereka semua menetap di Tempur-A, Kaizo langsung menghadap Laksamana Tarung untuk diinterogasi. Kaizo menyatakan ia tak pernah gagal dalam misi sesulit apapun.

"Memang betul selama ini kau belum pernah gagal. Namun semua orang akan melakukan kesalahan."

"Saya akan melakukan kesalahan, tapi bukan dalam misi," ujar Kaizo. "Anda berdua tahu jejak rekam saya yang tak pernah mengecewakan kesatuan," tambah Kaizo lagi. Koko Ci memijat keningnya tapi tak bisa berkata apapun karena ia juga bersalah sudah melanggar prosedur. Laksamana Tarung melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, memang benar kau tak pernah gagal. Namun karena semua misimu adalah misi sensitif dan berperingkat S, maka TAPOPS tak bisa lagi menutup mata dari resiko berbahaya ini," kata Laksamana Tarung. Ia lalu dengan tegas berkata. "Kapten Kaizo, kau dibebastugaskan hingga aku memutuskan sebaliknya."

Kaizo tidak senang keputusan itu, namun karena ini adalah perintah atasannya maka ia hanya bisa patuh.

"Serahkan lencana TAPOPS dan lencana kaptenmu," ujar Koko Ci dengan nada lunak. Kaizo segera melepas kedua lencana tersebut dan memberikannya pada sang komandan hijau. Ia lalu menatap kearah Laksamana Tarung dengan dingin.

"Apa saya diizinkan untuk pergi sekarang?"

"Pergilah," kata Laksamana Tarung. Kaizo memberikan hormat dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Meski dibebastugaskan, Kaizo tetap memiliki tanggung jawab. Ia menjadi kepala patroli keamanan di Tempur-A, kepala patroli yang dahulu telah gugur saat membantu mempertahankan Stasiun Sunnova. Jabatan sebagai kepala patroli ini jauh lebih baik daripada diam saja berpangku tangan. Lagipula Kaizo sudah tidak asing dengan tugas pengamanan dan memimpin pasukan.

Tak terasa telah lewat empat bulan Kaizo bebas tugas dan menjadi kepala keamanan. Malam itu saat hampir semua anggota telah tertidur kecuali penjaga malam, Kaizo berjalan memeriksa sayap utara tempat _power sphera_ diamankan. Matanya dengan jeli menyapu tiap sudut untuk mencari keanehan.

Ketika melewati sayap barat, Kaizo tiba-tiba merasa ia diawasi dari belakang, instingnya berkata itu bukan musuh. Kaizo menoleh dan melihat adiknya tengah berdiri di ujung lorong. Fang tampak terkejut kakaknya langsung tahu ia sedang diawasi. Karena sudah ketahuan, akhirnya Fang berjalan menghampiri Kaizo. Mulutnya terasa kering saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapan kakaknya, ia gugup sekali.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu kemari? Komandan Koko Ci?" tanya Kaizo. Fang memainkan jemarinya.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali Kapten," cicit Fang. Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamarmu," perintah Kaizo. Sang kapten hendak pergi dari sana tapi Fang berkata sesuatu.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun Kapten," ujar Fang, lemah. "Ka-kalau Kapten tak keberatan, saya menyiapkan jamuan kecil untuk merayakannya," tambah Fang sambil menunduk segan.

Hening sejenak. Fang menunggu balasan dari Kaizo dengan jantung berdetak keras. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Kaizo sulit diartikan olehnya. Seakan Kaizo tengah memikirkan banyak hal bersamaan.

"...kau mengangguku di tengah tugas hanya karena hal remeh itu?" ujar Kaizo dengan nada dingin. "Pantas saja Boboiboy dapat melampauimu, kau suka menyibukkan diri dengan hal tidak penting."

Kaizo pergi meninggalkan adiknya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Fang berdiri agak lama di sana, kata-kata Kaizo menggema berulang-ulang di pikirannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan perasaannya terasa mati, ia tak tahu harus menangis atau marah. Lorong sepi dan redup itu membuat Fang sadar betapa kesepiannya ia semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal. Sekarang jiwa Kaizo mengembara entah kemana, tersesat. Orang itu memakai wajah Kaizo namun ia bukan Kaizo. Kaizo dalam ingatan Fang adalah pribadi yang hangat, selalu membuatnya nyaman seperti perapian yang mengusir dinginnya es.

Apa yang berubah di antara mereka? Kaizo perlahan tapi pasti mengeraskan hatinya dan meninggikan dinding di antara mereka. Bukankah seharusnya Kapten merasa kesepian pula semenjak keluarga kami telah tiada? Mengapa ia mengacuhkan keluarga satu-satunya? Tanya Fang dalam hati.

Fang akhirnya pergi dari sana. Dengan langkah berat ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Setiba di sana, ia menemukan Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berdiri menunggu kedatangannya. Sebuah kue tart besar tampak indah dan menarik terhampar di tengah meja panjang, di kelilingi berbagai masakan.

Melihat wajah Fang yang seperti habis menangis itu, teman-temannya langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian makan saja kuenya. Kapten takkan datang," gumam Fang dengan suara kecil. Setelah mengabarkan itu ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mereka. Yaya dan Ying merasa sedih bercampur kasihan. Gopal tampak senang ia akan menghabiskan kue itu. Sementara Boboiboy langsung berlari mengejar temannya.

"Fang! Tunggu!"

Fang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang, terutama Boboiboy yang barusan digunakan Kaizo sebagai bahan mengkritiknya. Tapi sisi logikanya berkata itu bukan salah Boboiboy tapi salahnya sendiri. Fang kemudian menepis suara itu kuat-kuat. Di mana letak kesalahannya kalau ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga satu-satunya?

"Fang!" panggil Boboiboy lagi sambil meraih pundak temannya. Fang melepaskan sentuhan itu.

"Fang, jangan terlalu risau! Kapten pasti sedang sibuk saja, kalau tak sibuk lagi nanti ia akan-"

"Kapan ia takkan sibuk? Sampai mati baru ia tidak sibuk! Baginya, batu kerikil lebih ia pilih daripada adiknya sendiri!" seru Fang, marah bercampur sedih. "Kesalahan fatal apa yang telah aku perbuat pada kakakku hingga ia membenciku sekeras ini? Apakah ia menyesal membawaku lari dari Gogobugi dengan bayaran kedua orang tua kami?"

"Fang!" sergah Boboiboy, terkejut. "Jangan berkata hal seperti itu! Kau 'kan tak tahu, jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu."

Fang menghela nafas kencang. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Boboiboy yang tahu ia menangis memilih diam tak berkomentar.

"Aku ingin menyerah dengan kakakku. Tapi harapan itu meski mudah pupus namun tak pernah hilang. Selalu datang lagi dan lagi. Aku... aku bosan Boboiboy," gumamnya. "Aku merasa dipermainkan."

Boboiboy meremas bahu temannya.

"Batu sekeras apapun bila terus ditetesi air akan berlubang juga. Begitu juga dengan kakakmu, Fang. Jangan menyerah oke, karena ikatan di antara kalian pantas diperjuangkan," katanya. Fang menatap temannya dengan pandangan baru. Mungkinkah suatu ketika Kaizo akan luluh jika Fang terus berusaha padanya? Bagaimana mendapatkan asa sekuat itu hingga bisa mengalahkan kekerasan Kaizo? Dan sampai berapa lama ia harus mengetuk dinding itu? Tahun? Dekade? Atau berabad-abad? Kuatkah harapannya hingga tak terpengaruh waktu?

Fang menatap Boboiboy. Temannya itu begitu sederhana dan kuat seperti mercusuar yang kokoh berdiri diterpa badai taufan. Mercusuar masih dapat menyala terang membimbing para pelaut di tengah kegelapan malam dan laut yang buas. Bisakah Fang seperti mercusuar? Terus kokoh ditiup angin keras dan menerangi jalan pulang bagi jiwa Kaizo yang dulu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Pos Keamanan Timur

 **Waktu** \- 08.56 a.m waktu setempat

Kaizo mendengar bunyi 'piiip' pelan dari jam kuasanya. Ia melihat pesan dari Koko Ci.

"Kapten Kaizo, tolong datang ke ruangan utama."

Pesan itu langsung mati tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Kaizo. Dengan cepat, Kaizo segera menghubungi seorang bawahannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kapten?"

"Gantikan aku sebentar di pos timur," titah Kaizo.

"Baik, Kapten."

Kaizo berderap cepat menuju ruang utama. Telah empat bulan ia diskors dan baru kali ini ia mendapat panggilan. Kaizo sangka ia mungkin akan diberangkatkan misi lagi, menandakan Laksamana Tarung berubah pikiran. Ia agak lega karena itu berarti ia tidak akan terkurung seperti hewan ternak di kandang. Kaizo sudah gatal sekali ingin menyetir pesawat angkasa dan merasakan sensasi saat memasuki mode

hyperspace atau hyperjump, lalu melesat menuju galaksi jutaan tahun cahaya jauhnya.

Kaizo membuka pintu itu dengan sidik jari dan pindaian retina. Tak berapa berselang, pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'pip' dengan kedip hijau. Pintu besi tebal itu terbuka dengan bunyi mendesis. Ada lift di dalam pintu itu dan Kaizo menekan tombol bersimbol mangkuk bergaris merah.

Sesampai di sana, Kaizo melihat sudah ada Komandan Koko Ci, Laksamana Tarung dan Ramenman di sana. Wajah Laksamana Tarung lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Ada hal yang tidak beres.

Kaizo memberikan hormat pada Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung.

"Ah Kapten Kaizo," sapa Komandan Koko Ci. "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa ya?"

"Anda bertemu saya pagi ini di pos."

"Maksudku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu di ruangan utama," ujar Koko Ci sambil sumringah. "Dan selamat ulang tahun! Kemarin ya? Tadi pagi Yaya membawakan seiris kue ulang tahunmu, Fang yang membuatnya."

"Enak sekali, meski terlalu kental rasa wortelnya," komentar Ramenman sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kaizo diam tak membalas apapun. Menunggu pembicaraan tak berguna segera usai.

"Erm, lupakan sajalah," dengus Koko Ci sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi datar Kaizo, diikuti tawa Ramenman. Laksamana Tarung mengurut keningnya.

"Kapten Kaizo, kami barusan menerima pesan dari Kesatuan Militer Angkasa. Kau diminta datang ke sana, mereka memintamu untuk pindah kesatuan dan bekerja untuk mereka."

Kaizo mengerutkan alis. Aneh.

"Saya baru beberapa tahun di TAPOPS, terlalu singkat untuk direkomendasikan sebagai anggota mereka."

"Ah, itu karena performamu," sambung Koko Ci. "Boboiboy juga diminta untuk ikut, tapi ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya."

"Kalau saja bisa, aku juga akan rekrut Boboiboy," tambah Ramenman. Koko Ci hanya mendelik tajam.

Bagi Kaizo, ia tidak memiliki kesetiaan khusus pada kesatuan tertentu. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ia rasa benar dan perlu. Entah ia menolak atau menerima tawaran itu, semuanya karena logika semata, bukan nilai sentimental. Baginya di mana pun ia berada semuanya sama saja. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus menanyakan satu hal dulu.

"Sampai kapan Laksamana ingin membebas tugas saya?" tanya Kaizo.

"Sudah kukatakan, hingga aku berubah pikiran."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik saya menerima tawaran mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Ruang Kontrol Utama

 **Waktu** \- 09.11 a.m waktu setempat

Usai pembicaraan singkat, Kaizo pergi dari sana untuk kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Setelah Kaizo pergi dari sana, Ramenman menoleh kearah Laksmana Tarung.

"Mengapa Laksamana menghukumnya?" tanya Ramenman, heran. "Ini sudah 4 bulan dan Anda masih menahan izin bertugasnya."

"Aku tidak menghukumnya. Aku memperlakukannya sebagai makhluk hidup, bukan objek mencapai tujuan kesatuan seperti yang dilakukan Koko Ci dulu."

Koko Ci hanya menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang sudah sering ia ucapkan semenjak Laksamana Tarung tahu kasus Boboiboy menjadi anggota tanpa tes dan Kaizo yang menjalankan misi tanpa izin dari divisi psikis.

"Sampai kapan Laksamana hendak menahannya?"

"Sampai psikiaternya menyatakan ia layak mengikuti misi lagi. Namun sekarang karena Kaizo sudah menerima tawaran dari Kesatuan Militer Angkasa maka tanggung jawabku sebagai atasan sudah hilang."

Koko Ci menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Ia kemudian memencet tombol log keluar di papan ketuk.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan laporan performa Kapten Kaizo ke Kesatuan Militer Angkasa, termasuk laporan kondisi psikisnya. Tapi mereka masih tetap mau menerima Kapten Kaizo," sebut Koko Ci, heran.

"Standar di sana berbeda dengan kita," kata Laksamana Tarung. "Mereka memang memperlakukan para tentara sangat keras. Ada juga yang menganggap prosedur mereka melanggar hak asasi makhluk hidup."

"Aku dengar banyak anggota brilian di Kesatuan Militer Angkasa memang sadis dan brutal, jadi Kaizo bisa menemukan rekan sehatinya," kata Ramenman setengah bergurau.

"Kaizo tidak brutal dan sadis," tepis Koko Ci. "Dia melakukan segala hal sesuai takaran jitu dan parameter misi. Dia netral."

"Cukup," potong Laksamana Tarung. "Yang terpenting sekarang Kaizo bukan tanggung jawabku dan Koko Ci lagi. Mau ia menjadi semakin buruk atau tidak, semua terserah mereka dan Kaizo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Pos Penjagaan Barat

 **Waktu** \- 11.10 a.m waktu setempat

Kaizo baru saja selesai melakukan instruksi kepada anggota baru dan menggabungkan mereka secara terpisah ke grup senior agar mereka bisa belajar. Sayap utara perlu pengawasan lebih ketat karena berisi _power sphera_ dan sayap barat juga memerlukan penjaga lebih banyak karena itu merupakan penjara sementara sebelum para tahanan ditransfer ke Kesatuan Militer Angkasa dan dijadwalkan pengadilan.

Sedang konsentrasi melakukan pengawasan, instingnya tiba-tiba merasakan ada penyusup namun bukan bermaksud jahat. Kaizo menghela nafas―lagi-lagi bocah-bocah tidak kompeten yang hampir tak lulus ujian masuk TAPOPS itu.

Kaizo menghampiri sebuah sudut berisi alat kebersihan. Ia lalu membukanya dengan keras. Sosok mungil itu terkesiap.

"Ka-Kapten Kaizo!"

"Tak adakah hal lebih berguna yang bisa kau lakukan?" tegur Kaizo, tajam. Boboiboy yang berupa elemen Daun itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo, kami bosan karena tak ada kerjaan, jadi kami bermain petak umpet..."

"Siapa yang ikut main bersamamu?" selidik Kaizo. Daun meneguk ludahnya.

"Erm, hanya Api dan Angin. Gopal juga..." jawabnya agak takut-takut. Tiba-tiba Api sedang berlari dari lorong di belakangnya melihat baju berwarna hijau. Dengan semangat, Api berlari ke arah Daun.

"Ha! Ketahuan kau Daun!" jerit Api girang. "Giliran kau yang jaga―astaga, Kapten Kaizo!" seru Api.

"Cepat kembali ke wujud asal dan bawa temanmu itu ke posku. Kalau kalian tak ada kerjaan, aku punya banyak hal untuk kalian kerjakan."

3 menit kemudian Boboiboy dan Gopal digiring Kaizo ke pos barat untuk menerima tugas tambahan. Gopal yang cerewet dengan mulut tanpa rem pun sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam tak berani berbicara, takut dimarahi Kaizo. Cukup sekali ia pernah kena marah sang kapten saat menjalankan misi di kapal Vargoba―Gopal ingat ia langsung menangis di tempat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'piip-piip' agak keras dari jam kuasa Boboiboy. Ada panggilan masuk. Boboiboy menerimanya dan melihat ada wajah Fang di sana.

"Boboiboy, kita semua dipanggil Komandan Koko Ci. Kau di mana?" tanya Fang.

"Aku sedang bersama Kapten Kaizo dan Gopal, Kapten hendak memberikan tugas keamanan di pos."

Ekspresi wajah Fang langsung muram mendengarnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali meminta kakaknya agar kakaknya mau memperkerjakan dirinya di bawah divisi Kaizo, tapi Boboiboy malah mendapatkan tugas itu tanpa diminta! Bahkan kadet payah seperti Gopal lebih dipercayai Kaizo daripada dirinya yang jauh lebih kompeten. Fang lulus ujian ketangguhan TAPOPS dengan nilai A, ia juga cerdas, lebih berpengalaman dan dipercayai memimpin pasukannya sendiri. Mengapa malah Gopal yang bodoh dan malas itu yang terpilih, bukan dia? Mengapa lagi-lagi Boboiboy? Apa kurangnya dirinya? Suasana hati Fang turun drastis menjadi sangat buruk. Ia marah dan kecewa sekaligus sakit hati.

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang masih menunggunya di layar komunikator. Tiba-tiba Fang tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia sedih ia tak bisa sehebat Boboiboy padahal ia sudah bekerja keras. Rasanya ia tak tahan melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengalahkannya dengan kekalahan yang memalukan.

"Fang? Kau kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy agak heran. Fang berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kalian dipanggil oleh Komandan," balas Fang agak dingin. Ia langsung memutus jalur komunikasi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung dengan suasana hati Fang yang tiba-tiba berubah tanpa alasan jelas. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang terpenting ia harus minta diri dari Kapten Kaizo.

"Emmm Kapten Kaizo, Komandan Koko Ci memanggil kami."

"Pergilah," ucap Kaizo. "Tapi jika aku temui kalian bermain-main lagi di jam bertugas, kalian akan menerima hukuman yang berat. Paham?"

"Pa-paham Kapten!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Ruang Kontrol Utama

 **Waktu** \- 11.20 a.m

Ternyata Koko Ci memanggil mereka semua untuk diberikan waktu libur alias cuti. Mereka senang sekali mendengarnya, terutama ketika Koko Ci berkata akan memulangkan mereka esok harinya. Papa Zola sampai menangis bahagia seraya memeluk Cattus. Gopal berlari mengitari ruangan sambil berteriak-teriak. Yaya dan Ying melakukan tos tinggi. Boboiboy juga senang namun ia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Bagaimana dengan Fang, Komandan?"

"Dia biasanya menolak diberikan waktu libur karena Kapten Kaizo juga tak pernah berlibur. Kasihan sebenarnya, ia tak memiliki keluarga lain selain Kapten Kaizo," ungkap Koko Ci. Seketika itu pula kegembiraan mereka menguap entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu kita ajak saja berlibur di bumi! Kan asyik seperti dulu lagi," usul Yaya.

"Nah, betul itu!" seru Ying.

"Ide bagus Yaya! Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang beritahu Fang!" ujar Boboiboy sambil berlari keluar ruangan utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Menara Pengawas

 **Waktu** \- 12.25 p.m waktu setempat

Fang sedang duduk sendirian di puncak menara pengawas. Pikirannya sedang berkembang biak ke arah yang kurang enak, mengenai betapa tidak kompetennya dirinya, Boboiboy yang dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan Kaizo. Susah-payah ia mencari validasi dari Kaizo tapi Kaizo dengan mudah melimpahkan perhatiannya pada Boboiboy. Itu hanya menandakan betapa datarnya kemampuan Fang hingga di luar radar Kaizo.

Fang menghela nafas berat, tiba-tiba merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," sebuah suara mengejutkan Fang. Fang menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Boboiboy dalam mode Halilintar―wajahnya tampak jengkel bercampur lega. Halilintar berdiri di tingkat bawah.

"Mengapa kau berubah? Ada musuh?" tanya Fang, malas-malasan.

"Tak ada musuh, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dengan gerakan kilat aku bisa lebih cepat," ujar Halilintar. Ia melompat ke puncak menara dan mendarat mulus tepat di sebelah Fang.

"Mau apa kau mencariku?"

"Ayo ikut pulang ke bumi bersama kami semua. Komandan berkata kau jarang ambil cuti," kata Halilintar dengan nada tak mau dibantah, persis seperti nada bicara Kaizo. Fang jadi ingin menonjoknya.

"Kalian pulang saja. Aku masih banyak kerjaan di sini, tanggung jawabku berbeda dengan kau, Kadet," sindir Fang. Halilintar menghilang dan kembali ke Boboiboy normal.

"Kau ini ada apa, Fang? Ada masalah?"

Kau itu masalahku, kata Fang dalam hati. Ia hanya membuang muka saja. Boboiboy jadi geregetan.

"Merajuk tak jelas seperti balita raksasa," cibir Boboiboy, sifat Halilintarnya mulai keluar. Fang jengkel.

"Enak saja! Aku 'kan-"

Kata-kata Fang terpotong saat melihat Boboiboy tersenyum geli kearahnya. Membuat Fang melupakan amarah dan rasa tidak senangnya pada Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"Karena kau tak merajuk lagi dan kau bisa ikut berlibur bersama kami."

Fang merasa bodoh. Mengapa kemarahannya salah sasaran ke Boboiboy? Sulit menemukan teman sebaiknya yang siap melakukan apapun dan Fang malah mau merusak pertemanan mereka hanya karena iri dengki, bahkan itu bukan salah Boboiboy.

Meski Fang tak marah lagi dengan temannya, Fang malah semakin sedih dengan dirinya. Sudah tidak kompeten, hatinya jahat pula sampai menyalahkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

Melihat raut wajah Fang semakin muram, Boboiboy langsung risau.

"Fang, ada apa? Ceritakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu?" tawarnya.

Fang yang kesepian dan tak memiliki tempat mencurahkan masalahnya langsung menceritakan semua duduk perkaranya. Kepercayaan Fang pada Boboiboy itu membuat pertemanan mereka selangkah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** – Captain's Quarter

 **Waktu** \- 07.43 p.m

Hari ini Kaizo mendapat tawaran dari Kesatuan Militer Angkasa, dan malam hari itu pula Kaizo berkemas-kemas di kamarnya.

Kaizo tak memiliki barang pribadi yang bersifat sentimental. Semua barangnya telah ia tinggalkan di planet asalnya, ia sekarang adalah prajurit yang sepatutnya tidak terikat sesuatu karena semakin kuat ikatan seorang prajurit pada sesuatu atau seseorang, hal itu bisa menjadi titik lemahnya.

Usai berkemas, Kaizo menelan kering dua kapsul hitam. Agar ia terus bertahan menjalankan misi, tidak dibebani keperluan biologis seperti tidur teratur. Sang kapten harus menelan lagi penawarnya sejam kemudian karena kapsul hitam itu racun keras.

Obat itu ilegal. Namun dalam pemeriksaan darah rutin, Kaizo menyuap dan mengancam seorang petugas lab agar memberikan laporan darah yang baik-baik saja, bukan dicemari oleh racun. Sementara untuk laporan kejiwaan, Kaizo merasa tak perlu mengancam siapapun. Kaizo bisa menjadi sangat persuasif dan manipulatif―ia mampu memperdayai Koko Ci agar sang komandan berpikir seolah-olah melanggar prosedur itu tak mengapa.

Karenanya Kesatuan Militer Angkasa menginginkan Kaizo. Kaizo itu ambisius, keras hati, sangat kuat serta manipulatif dan persuasif. Agen yang sempurna. Kaizo menerima tawaran dari Kesatuan Militer Angkasa karena ia pikir lebih baik di sana daripada di TAPOPS yang standar psikisnya terlalu ketat. Daripada menunggu entah kapan ia tidak diskors lagi, lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja.

Kaizo membuka sebuah lemari otomatis untuk mengambil persediaan pisaunya. Tak ayal ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas warna-warni bermotif wortel dan kelinci putih. Kaizo hampir membuangnya ke tempat sampah tapi entah mengapa jemarinya malah merobek kertas itu.

Ada kartu ucapan selamat dari Fang. Isi hadiahnya adalah kotak kaleng berisi serbuk _matcha_ kualitas bagus. Itu adalah minuman kesukaannya dan Fang menyadari sinyal sekecil itu, ia cukup jeli untuk membaca apa yang disukai Kaizo.

Sang kapten memasukkan kotak _matcha_ itu ke dalam tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Saatnya pergi dari sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- Kamar Fang

 **Waktu** \- 09.44 p.m waktu setempat

Fang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju ke piyama, bersiap tidur. Besok ia akan ikut ke bumi bersama Boboiboy dan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Ada terbersit rasa ingin mengajak kakaknya ikut berlibur ke bumi tapi ia lontarkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kaizo takkan mau ikut. Bagi kakaknya, saatnya berlibur adalah ketika ia mati.

Fang menghela nafas. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya... itu adalah foto masa lalu mereka. Ayah mereka tampak kaku berdiri seperti Kaizo masa sekarang, ibu mereka merangkul Kaizo kecil dan Fang. Kaizo tampak tersenyum lebar, ia jauh berbeda kala itu.

Fang tersenyum pahit. Ia kemudian membuka laci bufet hendak menaruh kembali foto itu namun Fang malah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Di dalam laci itu, ada sebuah pisau berburu. Fang meraih pisau berburu itu dan membuka sarung kulitnya, mata pisaunya tidak jernih seperti pisau kebanyakan tapi hitam legam. Mata pisaunya terbuat dari logam meteor dan diasah setajam mungkin.

Fang terperanjat. Ia kenal pisau ini. Ini adalah pisau khusus milik Kaizo yang sering Kaizo sembunyikan di dadanya. Bila terdesak, Kaizo akan memakai pisau itu dan lalu memenangkan pertarungan dalam hitungan detik saja. Pisau itu sangat kuat dan tajam, tipis namun mematikan. Pada gagang pisaunya terdapat ukiran bahasa planet Gogobugi, berarti 'taring' atau fang.

Fang tersenyum haru. Kakaknya memang tak bisa berbicara bahasanya, namun ia berbicara dalam simbol tertentu. Pisau ini lebih dari cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hendak menemui Kaizo. Tanpa memakai alas kaki, Fang berlari menapaki lantai yang dingin tersebut mencari kakaknya. Ia menuju ruang khusus untuk kapten dan menemukan kamar Kaizo kosong. Fang mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat seorang petugas keamanan bawahan Kaizo. Fang segera menghampirinya.

"Di mana Kapten Kaizo?"

"Kapten Kaizo sudah dipindahtugaskan ke Kesatuan Militer Angkasa, beliau berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu."

Fang terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia segera pergi ke ruang kontrol utama tempat Koko Ci berada. Di sana ia melihat Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung tengah berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu. Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar Fang memasuki ruangan utama dengan nafas memburu, wajah panik, bertelanjang kaki dan piyama yang berantakan.

"Di mana Kapten?"

"Dia sudah berangkat ke Kesatuan Militer Angkasa beberapa jam lalu."

"Ke-kenapa Laksamana dan Komandan tidak mengabari saya tentang ini?" tanya Fang dengan suara gemetar.

"Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tidak mengabarimu?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

Semenjak itu, Fang berusaha menghubungi kakaknya namun selalu gagal. Ia bertanya-tanya sampai kapan Kaizo berada di sana, sampai kapan ia takkan pulang. Setelah penantian panjang, Fang baru bertemu dengan Kaizo lagi 113 tahun kemudian dalam sebuah situasi yang genting. Sebuah perang besar antar galaksi yang membuat mereka berada pada kubu berlawanan, masing-masing bertarung demi ideologi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya main instgram! Tengok username deecarmine dan silahkan sapa saya disana~

Dan bagi yang nominasikan saya di ajang IFA, terimakasih banyak atas kepercayaan kalian pada saya! Semoga fandom ini semakin besar dan ramai~

Akhir kata, silahkan beritahu saya jika ada saran dan pertanyaan di kotak review~ sampai jumpa!


End file.
